


All American Girl

by SupernaturalLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover/pseuds/SupernaturalLover





	All American Girl

(this is in an alternate universe where there is no monsters and Mary and John are still alive as well as Jessica)

(name) and Dean smiled as they posed for the camera, it was their wedding day. (name) (last name) was finally (name) Winchester after 4 years of being together. (name) rested her head on her husband’s chest with her hands placed on his chest with Dean leaning his cheek gently on her head as the cameras snapped up the happy moment for the couple.  
(name) was wearing a stunning white dress with no sleeves or straps, it followed her body perfectly. It hugged where it needed to but flowed elsewhere, it had a split up the right leg to about mid-thigh and had a trail following her. Her (colour) hair was done up to perfection, it was curled and put into a complicated yet delicate loose braid that had small white roses in it. She was stunning in Dean’s eyes.

(dress- http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/476384468/FREE-SHIPPING-Jun-Mei-J0046-slim-line-chiffon-slit-wedding-dresses.jpg )

Dean on the other hand was wearing, a beautiful pressed suit with a bow tie. He had his combed as best he could get which was hard considering how unruly his brown hair can be. the black and white of the suit however brought out the green in Dean’s eyes. 

(tux - http://www.lizfashion.xyz/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/all-black-tuxedo-wedding-bs4hcmko.jpg )

Dean gently placed a finger under his new wife’s chin, making her look up at him before slowly bringing their lips together as if they were made to fit together. Flashes went off quickly trying to capture the happy couples love.

(Time skip to reception)

As people danced on the dancefloor, (name) and Dean sat at their table unable to contain their happiness. Dean leaned over gently kissing (name),   
“I love you (name) Winchester” he whispered against her lips, making her smile shyly  
“I am not going to get use to that anytime soon” she replied watching Dean through lowered lashes. This caused Dean to chuckle in response. The ring of a glass being hit by a spoon brought everyone’s attention to the stage where (name)’s mother (mother’s name) stood.  
“I know, we all want to celebrate the bringing together of two souls perfect for each other but I believe the bride wants to say something” she explained, (name) smiled and nodded 

Dean watched confused as his wife made her way to the stage, the guitarist helping her on to the stage.  
“thank you mother, and it is true.” (name) reached into her bra and pulling out a folded piece of paper. “my mum, wrote this song for me and gave to me as a wedding present and I would like to sing it. To celebrate my marriage to the perfect guy and our story”   
(name) nodded to the band and they began to play the intro, Dean made his way on to the dancefloor and stood next to his family who hugged him before looking up at Dean.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Since the day they got married*motions to her parents*  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football, be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world*places a hand over her heart*  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star*motions to Dean smiling*  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her*flicks her hand away as if not caring*

The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind?  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.*motions to John who looked embarrassed on doing that*  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own*she palces a hand over her womb and winked to dean, who froze*  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"  
And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...

A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."

Now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl

All-American girl” 

(name) held the last note perfectly before smiling and curtsying to the crowd who erupted in applause. (name) made her way to the front of the stage where Dean met her placing his hands on her waist and spinning her around before gently placing her on the ground, his hands not leaving her waist.  
“is it true? Your pregnant?” Dean asked, placing a hand over her womb where there was a very small bump but not noticeable.  
“yes, we are going to be parents. Dean” she whispered, Dean broke out in a grin. He leaned over crushing his lips against hers in pure happiness when they broke apart, he kept one arm around her waist before looking at the crowd 

“we are going to be parents!!!!” he yelled to the crowd who once again erupted in cheers after everyone settled down and congratulated the soon to be parents, the couple made their way over to Dean’s family.  
Mary and Jessica were crying tears of joy with their respected partners, holding them close their eyes shining with happiness for the couple.  
“ok, I will admit I might have been wrong about what I said in high school” John admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly  
“maybe?!” Mary exclaimed whacking her husband’s arm who flinched

“ok, ok. I was wrong but I am so grateful you two ignored me” John smiled hugging his son and new daughter-in-law.  
Who were both practically glowing in happiness, after celebrating with their families. Dean and (name) made their way out to the dancefloor to celebrate their marriage and baby on the way. The couple never stopped looking into each other’s eyes that showed the love that they held for each other. They did not know what the future held for them but they knew that they could handle it if they were together and untied against the bad that might come their way.


End file.
